– TOARU 'Girls' PROJECT –
by Rajarshi Sarkar
Summary: – TOARU 'Girls' PROJECT – A.K.A. – A Certain Magical & Scientific 'Girls' Project – is finally in your hands! Join Kamijou Touma through his various Interactions, Adventures and Misfortune related Comedy when Love or... Bad Luck is in the air! – The 'Kami-yan' Disease – finally takes over the World. An absolute 'Kamijou Touma' x 'Harem and soon-to-be Harem members' pairings story.
1. Chapter 001: Index Librorum Prohibitorum

**Chapter_001: Index_Librorum_Prohibitorum**

Release Date: 30 July 2019

**A few fun filled and cute words from the Author:**

**TOARU! TOARU! TOARU!**

**Hello My Dear Friends! It's me! 'Rajarshi Sarkar' (KYAAA)! Well it's been a while, but after so many Misfortune filled years (Days actually). I am finally releasing my first and the most anticipated Fan Fiction Story of this Century! Behold! "_TOARU 'Girls' PROJECT_" (Audience clapping)!**

**Now, now settle down my dear friends, no need to get your adrenaline into a rush, my cute and little readers!**

**DISCLAIMER: Remember, (Coming closer towards you) although I have written the entire story by myself, I still don't own 'A Certain Magical Index' (Sob) 'Kazuma Kamachi' is still the owner! (Crying)**

**Humph! (Pouting and trying to look cute) I will make sure that one day… ONE DAY! I somehow acquire its license completely and become the succeeding Author to continue the light novels for the upcoming era! (Passion burning in my eyes)**

**Whew! Well then let's enjoy and have fun reading the story together! (Wink)**

**Now let's get into a quiet environment where no one will bother us and lie down into my arms! Ahem… I mean WORLD!**

**(Sitting down next to you and smiling)**

* * *

**A Certain Magical & Scientific 'Girls' Project**

**TOARU 'Girls' PROJECT**

**Chapter_001: Index_Librorum_Prohibitorum**

* * *

It was summer… the sound of insects was blistering the environment with a melody meant to make travelers lie down under a tree with its leaves acting as a shade. One could still observe the Sun's rays peeking out at them through the small gaps in between them. The sound of a small fountain with water flowing and the children playing with water was music to a person's mind while lying down on the soft green grass.

"Found you!"

A certain boy was of course laying down in that manner under a tree, while enjoying the beauty of nature when he heard someone calling out to him. He slowly removed his right hand from his forehead while the hand rustled his hair towards his eyes.

Eyes…

Deep Blue Eyes…

The boy's eyes elaborated the meaning of life if one looked towards it. The iris of his eye was like an abyss of emotions being poured out towards the one with whom you are affectionate with.

"…"

He really had his breath stuck in his throat for a second at the sight in front of his eyes while lying down on the bed of grass…

There was a girl who was smiling at him with a red tint on her soft cheeks. She had a chestnut colored hair and was wearing two hair clips looking like little flowers on her right side. Her eyes were of the same color as her shoulder length hair which was slightly blowing in a swaying motion under a soft breeze coming from the pond nearby them.

"Ah…"

The boy spoke out the only sound he could make at this beautiful sight. This was one of those cute little moments a high school boy lives for only to enjoy the youth bestowed upon them by some 'Divine Being' watching over them as a guardian.

His eyes travelled down towards the fair legs of the maiden and then looked up under her grey colored skirt at the accessory in between her legs. His eyes became larger at the sight what was called reaching the meaning of life which most boys would consider reaching towards the 'Holy Grail' of a high school boy's youth. It was a tough journey with only a few survivors who usually reached at this position of looking up under a girl's skirt while lying down on grass comfortably.

"Haaaaa…"

He closed his eyes and sighed as if one does after losing a baseball match one tried so hard to win… and then opened his eyes giving a deadpanned expression.

"Biri-Biri… you really need to stop wearing shorts under your skirt if you want to… UGHHH!"

He couldn't finish his sentence as a foot wearing a brown colored shoe was speedily and devastatingly planted on his face with enough force to make Sumo wrestlers resign at that particular sight.

The girl was sparking blue strands of light out of her hair while having a full on blushing face which was completely red either due to embarrassment or anger at a certain spiky haired boy being crushed under her foot. While one bystander would call it cute and comedic that was really not the particular case at this moment for the boy and the girl.

"You… YOU! IDIOT TTT! Arrrghhh! Take this… and this! And this…"

The girl who was called 'Biri-Biri' by this spiky haired boy was thrashing the boy with her beautiful leg which was being brought down at full force at his face numerous times. The spiky haired boy in a desperate move caught her leg with both his hands. But who in their right mind knew that due to the hot and humid weather, both the boy's hands and the girl's legs were somewhat a bit slippery…

"Eeeeeek!"

The girl with the chestnut colored hair suddenly tilted her head upwards and gave out a cute sound out of her mouth while bringing her hands closer to her chest with fingers interlocked in a reflex.

Why? The boy tried to stop her by stopping her legs but unfortunately his hands had slipped up from her legs and were presently grabbing her thighs. It was worth it… is something a particular blond haired former Skill-Out delinquent would say. But this boy saw it as a quick and free ticket to 'Hell from Earth'.

His eyes widened as fear etched into his mind and he went into hyper drive… he closed his eyes and started answering his final prayers.

'_Why? Why? Why did I even open my stupid mouth? Mom… Dad… I am sorry I couldn't say goodbye.'_

The girl had a sharp condensing look in her eyes as she looked down at the spiky haired boy as a lady from a noble family looks down on her slave which failed to follow her orders and was of no use to her… an absolute filth.

She slowly opened her mouth and sighed giving out hot air due to the flow of blood which was making her heart beat faster due to the sudden increase in oxygen consumption. Her fair looking fingers slowly moved the few strands of hair covering her still red face behind her ears and brought her hand covering her right side of her face. It did give her the look of a _Yandere _who was about to murder her boyfriend for cheating on her, only in this case there was no other girl involved… only a spiky haired misfortune filled boy who pushed at her buttons which should not be pressed.

"Anything left for you to say Idiot?"

She gave her brightest smile down at the boy lying down beneath her skirt and asked this particular question in a cutesy voice. Her smile could calm down children and make men fall head over heels for her. The boy found the strand of hope from his despair and thus reached out his hands… or in this case opened his mouth to speak out the words which were meant to calm the shorts wearing girl whose legs were still dangerously open out for him. He was really worried what if some pervert came across this middle school girl? Should he be worried about the privacy of the sacred place beneath her skirt or should he be worried for the pervert whose life would of course immediately flicker out of existence if it ever happened.

But right now he had other duties. He had to save himself from this fourteen year old girl if he wanted to live longer and at least get a girlfriend in his misfortunate life before dying.

Thus, he spoke…

"Biri-Biri… I mean Misaka-san, I am extremely sorry for speaking out insolent words at such a beautiful and glamorous ojou-sama like you. This Kamijou will do anything for you to make up for his mistakes, you have my word!"

He gave out a warming look at the girl above him even though her foot was still crushing his right cheek and was it was destroying the illusion he was desperately trying to create… so as to make up for it he expressed his chivalrous nature towards her in a manner, by bringing his right hand towards his chest in the form of the same way a butler does and showing his full commitment to follow through with his promise.

People who knew him truly knew that the boy will not waiver from his promise once he said it to the person… who was at most of the times a female somehow rather than a male due to some kind of intentional drama being played upon him by some otherworldly beings who deliberately seemed to be trying bring him misfortune at the most unfortunate moments of his life.

"Though wearing blue and white striped panties would look good… OH SHIT!"

And there it was… though he closed his mouth with his hands the damage was already done. He had himself dug up his own grave in the desperate attempt in trying to save himself by stupidly commenting on 'Biri-Biri's' underwear.

'_Damn it! Well it's been a bleak life by fighting espers and magicians everyday at a moment's notice anyways… I think my time has come. It's Game Over.'_

The image of a girl who looked like the twin sister of a certain Electromaster came into his mind. But for some reason the image involved a certain Misaka Imouto trying to help him pick up cans of 'Strange Juices' while giving out a full view of her blue and white striped panties with revealing certain curves underneath her skirt while her legs were spread apart to the point where a certain spiky haired boy's really felt embarrassed at remembering the sacred scene and fear of people mistaking him for a pervert. But his illusions were broken apart at the voice of a furious woman who was clenching her fist and giving out electricity which was increasing at every moment of the few seconds of the remaining life he had.

"So…" she was really grinding her teeth hard.

"…you look up my skirt and say stupid things about my shorts and then talk about my sisters' underwear? You really are an idiot aren't you?"

She raised her hand to give out divine judgment in the form of 'Lightning' at the spiky haired boy whose illusion of making out alive was shattered into a million pieces. He didn't know that whether she was angry at him speaking about her shorts or comparing her shorts with a pair of blue and white stripped panties. And thus being the dense protagonist he was he chose the former option as his dying words.

"Well… your shorts look cute though." He said with a lame looking face.

His fate was sealed.

The Universe laughed at the boy's misfortune as it reached its climax.

"DIE. _BAKA HENTAI!_" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

(Perverted Idiot)

Lightning fell down from the skies which would even make a certain hammer wielding god pray for the other person at the end of the attack, and a shout was heard.

"FUKOU DAAAAAAAAA!"

(Such Misfortune)

People later recalled this strange phenomenon as the day when divine lightning fell down upon Earth on a clear sky at a summer afternoon for some weird reason.

A new grave was etched in 'School District 10' on that day in his memory.

– _Here lies 'Kamijou Touma'. –_

– _Died due to his comments on a girl's underwear. –_

* * *

**Prologue: At a Certain Park – The_Tsundere_Girl**

'Academy City'

As everyone knew about it having a population of 2.3 million inhabitants and being a city state surrounded by Tokyo and divided into 23 School Districts with varying purposes and being thirty years ahead in science than the rest of the World in technological innovations and being especially unique due to having the 'Power Curriculum Program' meant to create people with super powers or in other words having Esper Abilities which varied from person to person. Ranked from Level 0s' to Level 5s' the city really did have a hierarchical structure that being of a higher level let you get better stipend from the city, better access to educational institutions and more job perspectives.

Now at a particular location in 'School District 7' there is a certain park.

At the middle of the certain park located in between this concrete jungle of buildings, right now a Level 0 and a Level 5 were sitting down on a certain bench beside a certain Vending Machine which really did not work at all and was considered as a 'money eater' by its respective victims… though itself being a victim of a certain cute girl who kicked the Vending Machine each day to get _'Strange Juices'_ coming out of it randomly.

The machine ate up her money amounting to 10,000 Yen once. Sooo… getting back at it by illegally stealing from a machine which had no means to protect itself from the harm this violent girl brought upon it as a sadist may be legitimate… right?

_Isn't it? _

…

Maybe that's a question for another time then.

"Oi Biri-Biri, I can watch your shorts every time you bully that innocent Vending Machine… haaa… seriously… not at all like an ojou-sama like what I imagine in my head."

The boy spoke out these words as if he really wanted another divine punishment to be bestowed upon him. A certain Magic God might have said something related to it that he really may be along the lines of a _'Masochist'_ after all the things she did to him… though… let us forget about those things as they are best left unsaid for the time being.

"Huh?" exclaimed the boy and put up his right hand suddenly.

A blast of electricity reached to him and got negated with a glass shattering sound.

"Sorry Biri-Biri! I really didn't mean it!" was the panicked response he gave.

There was no response. The 'Railgun' simply sat beside him.

"…"

"…"

Some time passed and the sound of insects in the summer was heard.

'_This is really getting awkward'_ he thought.

'_Not giving me another shock is really putting me on edge right now' _was his sweat dropping free thinking.

"Umm… Misaka-san." The boy spoke as he brought a hand near to her shoulder.

And an amazing development occurred… she slapped his hands away from reaching towards her and looked at him in his eyes in a large piercing gaze.

"Ah…" the boy was shocked beyond reason.

'_Damn it! She hates me now. This Kamijou really has misfortune going along with him for a wild ride!'_

Her eyes completely gave out hate and all forms of curses at the boy. This was the moment a boy understood that his life was over. The chestnut colored girl was looking at him as if he was lower than trash… even the vending machine felt pity for the boy.

When a girl looks at you with these eyes her inner lying meaning is absolutely crystal clear.

'_Never even talk to me ever again and don't ever show your face to me anymore.'_

"…"

The boy brought down his head in defeat and darkness covered his face through his hair covering his deep blue eyes. It was time to walk away from this embarrassment.

'_No. NO! I won't let this story end like this! I don't want this Bad End Event to occur!'_

So with a determined fate the boy who faced countless battles across the World tried to keep this bond and his beating heart alive for only one reason.

It was just another selfish desire not to lose this girl who really kept herself by his side throughout all his misadventures in Academy City, Hawaii, Denmark and in Scotland. He did not know why.

Well it was one of those emotions he never tried to explore. But the sudden fact of losing Misaka Mikoto from his life was an extreme disaster which he could not allow to happen. An outsider looking at him would have said something along the lines of him having feelings for the girl he himself does not even know about.

But still somehow his heart clenched and it hurt a lot as he tried to control the tears forming in his eyes to come out for some reason.

So the boy who lived until now opened his lips to speak out the words he knew would either be his destiny or his doom.

"Misaka…"

"…"

Now one must be thinking what was going through the cute chestnut colored girl's mind while all of these events and death flag raising comments were going on.

'_Wh-What is that idiot speaking about?'_

Our cute little Biri-Biri was in a dilemma.

'_The-That i-idiot saw up my s-skirt! Y-Yet why do I feel so em-embarrassed and a-angry at him at the same time?'_

The girl thought about these as she closed her eyes and let her hair bangs cover her face. She was feeling fragile and vulnerable at one time and angry and wanting to shoot a Railgun at the poor boy sitting down beside her to kingdom come.

'_C-Calm down Mikoto. Don't let that idiot rise up your blood pressure anymore.'_

She clenched her fingers at the unopened can in her hands and was crushing the poor soul due to her tsundere tendencies.

'_I really had to work hard trying to find this Idiot through the cameras in this park… let's make it worth it!'_

Now while the Anti-Skill and Judgment would frown upon her for using her powers to hack into the Park's Security Cameras through a telephone booth, while another person might question her stalker like tendencies when it came towards a certain dense and oblivious Kamijou Touma.

This is the point where the surprising event occurred. As she tried to bring her hand closer towards her to form a fist and make a commitment it brushed against our dear Touma-kun's hand.

She stopped.

Her brain stopped.

Then she went into overdrive.

'_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'_

'_We touched our hands! WE TOUCHED EACH OTHER!'_

'_Was he trying to hold my hand?'_

'_Was he trying to get i-i-intimate with me?'_

Her eyes widened further as she looked deeply at the boy while butterflies started dancing inside her.

'_**IS HE GOING TO CONFESS HIS LOVE FOR ME?!'**_

It was quite safe to say that the girl from Tokiwadai Middle School was a pure maiden with a sheltered life who did not interact with boys that much other than the boy she was sitting beside right now. And her teenage mind started to imagine things which were starting to go from intimate to inappropriate thoughts within a span of a few seconds.

Now even the Gods above were enjoying the scene which was just like a cliché show straight out of a romantic comedy filled up with of misunderstandings, misfortunes and electric sparks being thrown around here and there.

– _After sometime they smiled at each other –_

* * *

**Chapter_001: Academy City – The_Silver_Haired_Sister**

* * *

– **PART 1 ****–**

The sound of the elevator reaching the seventh floor was heard through the corridor of the Boys Dormitory in School District 7.

"Haaaaa…"

The sound of a certain spiky haired boy did not do justice at all as he stepped out into the floor with dropping shoulders and a school bag loosely held by his outright hand.

"Well, I just hope that Index did not eat up the refrigerator… I am really tired…"

Exclaimed the boy as he created an illusion up for himself to find some solace… after all he was a human in the end.

"Index, I am home!"

"TOOOOOUUUM MAAAAA!"

One could always observe in a slow motion sequence as a lame looking boy coming into his residence was attacked by a vicious monster which had sharpened its teeth and nails pouncing upon its prey to devour it off its flesh and its misfortune filled life.

Our dear Kamijou-kun was really tired and sweaty from the Summer Sun and thus when he opened his eyes at the creature looking out for his blood he had accepted his fate as an innocent being eaten up as sacrificial food.

A dark shadow loomed over his face as he smiled and closed his eyes to let out tears from the corners of his eyes.

'The sky is so blue, yet my life is… ack!'

His eyes widened out as he received pain in the form of a chomp on his head by hardened teeth, and finger nails suddenly being used to dug into his skin to tear apart his flesh.

"AHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh! FUKOU DAAAaaaaaaa!"

The Gods observed his struggle between life and death numerous times but still they did not give any divine miracle to save the boy at all! …Not that Gods' miracles would have worked on him anyways.

After some time the residents of 'Kamijou Residence' calmed down to settle for a cease fire. And thus negotiations were now brought to the small table.

"TOUMA! WHERE IS MY LUNCH? I AM HUNGRY!"

"Ha? What do you mean by that Index? I had left lunch for you!"

"Humph!"

The cute petite nun gave out a tsundere expression to our residential spiky haired boy.

"That was not even a snack TOUMA! I WANT FOOOOOOOD!"

"OK! Ok! Index calm down, I will make some _Omurice _for you."

"YAY! TOUMA!"

'_Really… I too need to eat some…?'_

Just as he entered his kitchen to salvage for eggs and rice he found out that his kitchen was thoroughly clean… and devoid of any materials required for human consumption.

"Umm… Index, did someone enter my Kitchen?"

'_Of course I know it's not Index… she can't clean a plate either!'_

The boy smiled in his mind thinking about the gluttonous nun who was puffing up her cheeks with an angry face at him. He surely remembered he had some stock of bread, cereal, biscuits, canned food, eggs and rice as emergency rations.

"Yes! Maika came before to make some snacks for me when you were away. But she suddenly said that she had run out of items and thus went out for shopping."

The spiky haired boy ended up showing a dumb expression with one squinting eye, another enlarged eye boring deep into Index… not that she noticed it anyways, along with an open jaw with one side showing an insane image if someone looked at him right now.

'_C-Calm down… patience… peace… peace… pe…'_

The boy dropped down his shoulders and closed his eyes as if trying to recite a prayer to the gods watching from above.

Until…

Kamijou Touma reached enlightenment.

"**GYAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa"**

For some reason he gave out a loud cry at the top of his lungs.

But for now…

The Hero was presently grabbing his hair and clenching his teeth while standing with bloodshot eyes. He was contemplating what did he ever do to receive so much misfortune at all… why? Why is it always him?

The boy suddenly stopped his crazy movements which one could mistake for a mental asylum escapee. His hair was covering up his eyes as he slowly moved his face towards the ignorant nun who was looking at him with big green eyes.

Big Green Eyes enlarged and looking at him while tilting her head to her side.

"Index…"

"Yes?"

The boy took a deep breath and exhaled out air.

For some reason he was getting a weird feeling involving a small _'Chibified Index-san' _sitting on his head while pulling out his hair and trying to make him go bald.

A-Anyways continuing with the story…

"Did Maika-chan use ingredients from both ours and her kitchens?"

The boy was worrying that he might end up being in debt to the cute maid sitting on a cleaning robot and indirectly in debt to a certain sunglasses wearing blond haired backstabbing bastard with gold chains hanging from his neck.

He can already imagine what will occur.

"Sorry Kami-yan but there is some kind of problem involving a rogue magician soooooo… you know what you have to do right?"

The Hawaiian T-shirt wearing magician was grinning at him in his mind's vision.

Then our petite nun put her hands on her hips and dropped the bomb on our financially challenged (A.K.A. Poor and Broken) injured, shocked and hungry boy.

"Humph! It was still not enough for a devoted nun like me at all! I need more to serve God properly you know?"

A small forefinger was being pointed at the boy who slowly fell on his knees and used his hands to hold the coffee table to support himself from breaking down.

"…"

He could say nothing at all.

He could imagine himself this time being thrown out off the Academy City Hs-00 Supersonic Airplane without a functioning parachute into some island in the Pacific Ocean.

Even Skydivers would give him a salute if they got to know the spiky haired boy's skydiving antics.

"**TOUMA, I WANT ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM"**

He was hungry himself and could collapse any moment and acquire a summer fever. He had no choice but to stop this argument as he was on the losing side anyways. Time to go with the flow…

"Alright Index, let's go to _326 Ice Cream _to satisfy your desires"

"Don't put me in the same group as others Touma. I am a pious nun!"

Somewhere on the other side of the globe a group of 250 nuns felt as if their efforts at being a nun were being mocked by someone.

Thus the boy and the nun got out off the Dorms and started making their way to a certain Ice Cream Shop to buy some Ice Creams.

* * *

– **PART 2 ****–**

Ice Creams…

Cold and Tasty Ice Creams...

An Elixir of Magical Power Boost for an Adventurer! Or, in this case a hungry boy on the footpaths in search of food.

The orange tiles on the footpath were giving out quite a contrasting image to the bluish glass covered buildings with white colored concrete scaffoldings. Academy City was meant to be for a large amount of students living within the city… after all the city does need a bit of beautification to maintain the cover of the darkness it lingers within itself.

"Ice Cream! Ice Cream! I-C-E Cream!"

And presently on the footpaths of School District 7 there is a nun in training who was springing forward with a smile on her face while moving her hands like a child going to an amusement park for the first time.

Just a few feet behind her a certain homeless boy… I mean… a spiky haired boy was straggling for some reason.

"Fukou Da… this entire afternoon has been cursed by misfortune. First Biri-Biri, then Index and then… more misfortune… Fukou Da."

The boy was struggling to keep up his pace with the happy-go-lucky in the mood gluttonous nun in front of him while trying to grab his stomach due to the hunger he was facing due to the lack of food.

'_I-I would really collapse if I don't eat something… I WOULD COLLAPSE!'_

The unfortunate boy proclaimed in his mind as he was contemplating the entire day which involved a shocking incident with a certain middle school and a certain magical Index which involved being mauled and bitten like a prey for the people above him in the food pyramid.

Then he remembered being a natural target for coincidental accidents which occurred around him with him of course being the only causality in these.

Cans rolling beneath his feet… getting struck by a baseball… being bitten by Index again for falling down on the pavement and hurting his head while miraculously being situated right beneath her Walking Church and thus somehow getting a pervert's view of a petite nun's white panties between her slender and fair tinted legs… it was suffice to say it was not his fault but… it was his fault somehow right?

"I am so hungry… shit… never thought the day would come when I would speak like Index…"

(Sighing)

The boy finally reached the level of a silver haired nun finally to understand what hunger really is.

'_But why is she jumping around happily if she is still hungry?'_

He was getting conflicting emotions watching the petite nun springing in front of him.

"Oi Index! How are you still full of energy if you are really hungry huh? After all this certainly proves the fact that Maika-chan really fed you the entire week's supply of food from my and Tsuchimikado's dorms…while I am dying of hunger."

The nun stopped in her tracks and slowly rotated her head to look at the tattered clothed boy behind her with an eye as if saying _'Pervert…'_

"…"

Our dear Kamijou-san only moved her eyes away from her in fear of being mauled again.

"S-Sorry… let me buy you ice cream as much as you want."

"Yay Touma! You are the best!"

The spiky haired boy could only sweat drop at the sudden change in demeanor of the young nun as she did a full one eighty degree turn in her reactions when he mentioned about food.

'_Does the thought of food that effective? I should give it a try on Biri-Biri next time I see her… maybe… just maybe she will not chase me the entire day and I may be at peace at last…'_

Some distance away at the Tokiwadai Dormitory located outside the School Garden situated in School District 7 had a certain tsundere middle school girl spark up a bit for some reason and thus her eyes started drifting away… and she brought her knees closer to herself while hugging a certain Kill Bear mascot and squishing it.

"B-Baka…"

"…"

There was a shocked look on the face of a certain teleporting girl looking at her roommate.

'T-THAT APE! He must have done something to my _ONEE-SAMA!_'

A dark malicious aura started to form around the girl and thus upgrading her level from a pervert to a _yandere… a RED ALERT!_

"Fukou Da."

Back in the footpaths of Academy City our dear old Kamijou-kun cursed at his misfortune silently just as to avoid the attention of the silver haired nun from intercepting him in his path so that he could live and survive this day from hell and return to his Dormitory alive.

Though considering the particular person in question it was utterly impossible for him to return alive of course… the Gods above had once again put the Universe to stand against him.

'_What should I do now? Index will have my head for lunch! And my left over body for dinner! Perhaps I can substitute Sphynx for her to eat? Cat stew for dinner?'_

The cat in question shivered slightly in Maika-chan's arms as she crossed over an isle while sitting on a cleaning robot and acquiring items for dinner at _Green Mart_.

It was at that moment when Kamijou Touma finally started to release his animal (or dragon?) instincts to eat whatever was available at this moment.

Why was he behaving in this kind of way you ask?

He lost his purse in some way or the other in the streets… or perhaps during his so called misfortune filled events.

Lost whatever amount of money he had… not that he would have survived on that amount anyways and his ATM Card along with some other important coupons and vouchers he had kept safely to survive during the fallout. Or in this case a great recession which occurred daily only at his residence due to feeding our cute little Index-san.

'_How should I say it? She will bite me for sure…'_

"TOUMA, we are here!"

The girl had sparkles in her eyes as she pointed at the Ice Cream Parlor in question.

It was an establishment which was complete with glass doors and walls and above it a large board having a writing in white mentioning _'326 ICE CREAM'_ on a red colored background.

His eyes slightly looked on his right where there was a chart hanging on the wall showing at least six weird flavored ice creams which were extremely overpriced for a person living off a Level 0 stipend provided by the city… add nun in training known as Index into the equation and you get a perfect combination of a situation involving a poor high school boy living off scraps and struggling for his existence in the game meant for the survival of the fittest!

Darwin would be proud.

Or… in this case the students with money in their pockets along with the absence of a roommate having a large appetite and putting a strain in your pockets and living their lives absolutely as a typical freeloader would actually survive in scenario of Kamijou Touma.

Darwin's illusion was broken!

'_It's impossible anyways to escape the inevitable… I should come clean with this…'_

The boy looked at the cat like grin on the nun's face as she was just one step away from reaching into the paradise of the land of Ice Creams and stuffing her mouth with it. Her ticket to Heaven was of course the spiky-haired boy's money which had to be brought to the table, which he did not have and was presently contemplating on the fact that how he would survive this entire month without any money. Perhaps… it was time for the _'One Who Purifies God and Slays Demons'_ to find a part time job to survive.

"Um… Index…"

He was sweating and hesitating while speaking and scratching his head with his right hand. A Gesture which generally gave away the fact that he was in a dilemma. It was time to break the innocent and cute silver haired nun's happiness to be destroyed by denying her ice cream which she was so enthusiastic about. After all he was going to take away the smile of the girl he had vowed to protect since he lost his memories that day on July 28th and thus he was stamping upon the efforts taken by the previous Kamijou Touma who was no more.

"Index, I…**OOOooouuu…**"

Pain…

"Ugh!"

Pain was absolutely evident on the face of the boy as he was currently lying down on the pavement. But there was a dramatic situation present at this particular scene.

An amazing development occurred as a particular Tokiwadai girl had crashed into the boy while he was in a half way road to unconsciousness and perhaps passing away due to hunger, fatigue and injury in various places of his anatomy.

"S-Sorry"

The particular girl was certainly a beautiful middle school girl having a slender body frame with a small chest size… approved by Kamijou-kun's male hormones as he looks closer at the girl lying on top of him rubbing her head and apologizing to him.

But that was the least amount of the problems he was facing right now.

"…"

He had a bewildered and shocked expression at the girl in question. Or rather… at the pose she was at right now which involved her thighs spread entirely in front of him while sitting on his chest and thus gave a view most males would regard as a once in a lifetime opportunity to acquire the meaning of their entire existence.

The girl's fair skin gave way to smooth thighs in vision which ended at the intersection of the beautiful young girl's soft legs… which in question were of course white panties which covered the girl's chastity and therefore was an extremely sacred spot for pure women.

'_P-Pyonko'_

The boy was already heating up as his male hormones were raging at the holy light in front of his eyes as he saw a pink frog mascot Pyonko sticker on the white panties the girl was wearing.

'_O-Ok she really needs to get up.'_

Blood was rushing at his face and he was filling really dizzy due to his rise in body temperature due to the visuals being provided by the younger girl sitting atop him with spread legs and an open view of what's underneath the Tokiwadai Middle School girl's skirt.

"P-P-Please can you get up now?"

The boy finally turned away his eyes from the sacred garden of the girl's private areas and squished his eyes shut.

"Oh yes! Here let me help you."

The beautiful middle school girl with Pyonko panties… Ok leaving impure thoughts aside for the moment, and thus her having such a gentle persona of helping him to get up extremely raised a lot of flags for this event.

His heart was beating rapidly as he brought his hands closer towards the girl in question and touched her.

_(A glass shattering sound was heard in front of the '326 Ice Cream' Parlor')_

Both the spiky haired boy and the Tokiwadai Middle School girl blinked at each other for a moment and then after a few seconds they both were standing and looking into each other's eyes as they assessed the situation.

Dark Blue Eyes momentarily looked at the Platinum-blonde eyes.

"You somehow suppressed my _'Rampage Dress'_… it's amazing!"

The Ringlet curls haired girl gave an expression as if a child got to learn something new.

"Y-Yeah you could say that… but anyways are you okay? You are not hurt are you?"

The boy with his chronic hero syndrome couldn't help but show concern towards the girl who in fact collided with him in the first place.

"No! No! Instead I should apologize to you for my misdirection and causing such an embarrassing accident."

The ringlet curl girl bowed down at the boy who got more embarrassed at the direction this was heading at.

"It's ok really I am totally fine… see! Anyways this unfortunate Kamijou Touma still apologizes to you."

The boy maintained an illusion of stability at the expense of his bruises, injuries and muscle fatigue but still gave a warming smile to the girl who was still holding his _'Imagine Breaker'_ in question.

"Well then, thank you for your time! I must be going!"

The girl proclaimed suddenly and set off in her direction but stopped a few feet away from the boy and then holding her hands behind her back twirled around to look at the boy still standing stunned on the pavement.

"Hokaze Junko… that's my name…"

And… she was gone… after turning towards the other side of the building located at the end of the road.

"She was kind of cute… and does have a charm of an _onee-san_ (older sister) to her for some reason. Still… I kind of expected her to slap, punch and kick me and then call Anti-Skill to throw me into a Reformatory Cell along with a red mark on my student records based on targeting middle school girls on which I cannot fathom there forth."

A third party listening to his words might think that he might have hit his head too many times (which is kind of true) and might be a masochist in reality (a certain Magic God can attest to that) and thus adding fuel to the fire with his words to attract misfortune.

'_Wait a minute… misfortune?'_

The boy cursed with misfortune and called 'God of Pestilence' by those who shunned him shivered at the dark and murderous aura looking for prey to kill and eat them raw being directed towards him.

He turned his eyes to look at his hunter.

A small silver haired petite nun wearing a white nun outfit with gold brassieres had sharp teeth bared at him. The hot summer sun along with zero amount of energy left in his body left him in an absolute disadvantage… he could not keep up with the nun to defend himself at all and thus fell into God's mercy.

"You have let your carnal desires take over your mind TOUMA! The Holy Father will not attest to that! You need to be punished with Baptism!"

The nun jumped up in the air and grabbed the boy as he was left defenseless, and then used her legs to clamp down on his body to prevent escape and then hold his spiky haired head in her grasps… opened her teeth and chomped down on his head with her teeth penetrating his skin and gnashing against his skull.

The boy had only one common reaction to that…

"**GYYY AAAAAAAA! FUKOUUU DAAAAAAaaaaaaaa!"**

Thus the gods above also had no mercy for the innocent boy as he was mauled, flayed and eaten up alive that day.

Another new grave was etched in 'School District 10' once more on that day in his memory.

– _Here lies 'Kamijou Touma'. –_

– _Died due to his crime of causing Infidelity. –_

* * *

– **PART 3 ****–**

"H-Here… I-Index…"

The half dead boy proclaimed as he handed over the ice cream which had reduced his currency reserves by 3,600 Yen, and himself buying a 1,800 Yen costing weird flavored ice cream really removed a large chunk of money off his account.

"Thank You for visiting! Come again!"

The only woman staff member present in the Parlor of the renovated _'326 Ice Cream'_ bowed down and gave her regards to the boy who in turn bowed down to her in mutual respect… outside Index had already started gobbling up her Ice Cream consisting of three different flavors stacked upon each other on the ice cream cone.

Traditional staff member it seems…

Well then, the Normal High School Boy you can find anywhere started off with the silver haired (gluttonous) nun towards the 'Certain Park' where they could find a place to sit and enjoy the food they brought.

Back in the _'326 Ice Cream'_ Parlor the woman staff member was stacking up more ice cream into the Freezer when the sound of the automatic doors opening and the sound of a child's running inside the shop is now heard.

"Welcome to '326 Ice Cream' young lady what would you like?"

"Ooohhh! Shouts Misaka Misaka as she has found the ultimate treasure in Academy City!"

"Eh?"

"I want all the Ice Cream in the Shop! Says Misaka Misaka while jumping up and down in happiness!"

A small ten year old girl wearing a white polka dot light blue dress was jumping up and down in front of the glass display of the shop which contained various flavors to taste and experiment with weird flavors indeed.

"Brat! How many times have I told you not to run away suddenly? Huh?"

A white haired albino came just right after her with a cane and a certain collar on his neck which was connected to the famous brainwave _'Misaka Network'_ to provide him with support to move his body and perform mathematical calculations.

Yep… it is _'Accelerator'_. The Number #1, Level 5 in Academy City… standing at the top of the Power Curriculum Program based Esper Ability Hierarchy who was currently out to buy _'Last Order' _some Ice Cream after her continuous nagging.

"Um… are you two together or…?"

"Yes we are! Says Misaka Misaka as she threatens you to stay away from him. He is mine!"

The answer to the woman's question by Last Order made her a bit nervous on the behavior of such an odd pair of customers who came into her shop.

"Tch."

Accelerator clicked his tongue at Last Order's statement as it was creating more problems than solving them, and was creating misunderstandings.

"Now look, I just want that particular flavored ice cream for this brat and those other brats…"

"They are Fremea-chan and Fraulein-chan clarifies Misaka Misaka as she points a finger at you to apologize for making fun of Misaka Misaka's friends says Misaka Misaka!"

Accelerator was on the verge of getting irritated but kept his cool somehow.

"Whatever… just get along with it."

"Y-Yes certainly!"

The poor woman under the wrath of Accelerator and a weirdly speaking 10 years old girl hurriedly packed their ice cream and completed the transactions.

After they left the shop she finally exhaled air from her lungs as she felt a massive weight was being lifted off her shoulders. While that White haired boy did have a glare was good enough to swoon over he was kind of a bit scary… while the Spiky haired boy who came before him was kind of lame but was caring towards that foreign girl cosplaying as a nun. So he was kind of cute too she thought as she kind of started having thoughts of dating the boys… after all she was still unmarried… I mean available for dating of course! Any guy would want to date her right? Though she was nearing her thirty's…

A-Anyways let's get back to the high school boy and the nun for now…

"..."

Index Librorum Prohibitorum moved her eyes towards the boy sitting beside her as she watched closely as the boy started to drift his eyes around the park while consuming the ice cream and thus was thinking of something else instead of the ice cream he had brought for himself.

It was irritating her as he was distracted by something else and was not paying attention to himself… or her by that extension.

Her cute face started to acquire a frown for that matter.

"Touma"

"…"

"TOUMA"

"…Who was… that?"

"**TOUUUMMAAAA!"**

"What? Oh! Index, are you okay? Do you need something?"

The boy denser than the Universe when it comes to understanding women finally responded to the girl. Gods were clapping at the miracle that had occurred and even they were applauding at the fact that the boy's institution was at least improving than before… but that meant more misfortune for him later.

"Humph!"

The silver haired nun moved her head away from the boy and was pouting.

But if you looked closer in the corners of the nun's big green eyes one could observe pecks of water forming in her eyes.

Yes she was hurt.

And yes she was in fact crying.

And the source of her sadness was the same boy who had sworn to protect her smile no matter what happened or whoever stood between them.

'_Damn it… I made her cry!'_

The boy seemed to finally realize his mistakes and the fact that he was the culprit in this case for his indecisiveness.

He knew it was his fault and he had to rectify it… but he just couldn't help it.

Why?

Because he was still wondering… how in the world did he find his lost purse back in his pocket after he entered the Ice Cream Parlor with a larger amount of money equal to a Level 2 stipend stuffed inside it?

He could only suspect the drill haired girl with whom he collided at that time in front of _'326 Ice Cream'_ to be the culprit... but why?

Why go to such lengths to give money to someone like him?

He never even met her before... or she might be someone associated with the previous Kamijou-san… but he still could not accept this amount of money. He felt that accepting the money even if given by someone else was like blasphemy.

'_What was her name again, Hokaze Junko right?'_

He promised himself that if he met that girl again he would speak to her about this.

But for now he needed to apologize and make up for the cries of a certain silver haired nun who was with him… since his beginning.

While somewhere quite a distance away from this location a white feather slowly fell down upon someone's hands.

The hands of this person were of a female who was wearing white spider web designed gloves and felt the soft feather by twirling it with her fingers.

Her Tokiwadai Middle School Uniform was swaying by the winds as she was leaning over the railings and watching over the city atop the School District 21 mountains.

Her aesthetic beauty was incomparable to anyone… her long blond hair was feeling the soft breeze of the winds which were cooler on mountains during summer, no man alive on this World could resist either her charms or her mind play… everyone would fall on their knees for her and yet she was looking over the distance like someone who was longing for a particular long lost love.

After all being atop everyone and getting power to control all, while could be a dream for most of the people was in fact also a curse for this power… the curse of losing someone you loved to stand beside only to watch from the sidelines as someone else took her place beside him.

But she had enough self control… she would make him happy no matter what… even if the Gods above in the Heavens laughed their ass off at the girl's plight as she desperately tried to cling and wish for a miracle where she could break all the walls… the shackles… the iron bars and the people standing and trying to separate her and a spiky haired boy's future from ever crossing their paths… a story and a life which could have been but was broken beyond repair.

"Queen, I did as you had ordered."

Golden Eyes with Star shaped designs looked at the Platinum-blonde eyed girl from her clique as she returned after a small accidental incident involving the Dark Blue Eyed Boy.

"See you later… _My Prince~_"

She said nothing as she let the feather pass through her fingers and started walking back towards the _'School Garden' _while the Ringlet curls girl normally followed some steps behind her.

But this so called 'Queen' looked back towards the open area overlooking the city and the blue sky covering as a cloak around the World.

And thus until that miracle comes true she will continue to wait patiently… even if he falls in love with someone else… makes love to someone else… marries… has children… starts a family… and live his life happily… just once… at least just once… even if both of them have grown old and wrinkled… if he could at least just remember her name and remember her once again even if it took decades off their lives she would like to have a talk with him.

A very sweet, sweet talk…

About that Day…

One Last Summer…

* * *

– **PART 4 ****–**

'_Stupid! Baka Touma! Always ignoring me and flirting off with some other girls and leaving me behind… I don't-t like it anymore…'_

The Green Eyes of Index were watering up… after all… she was feeling as if Touma was slowly and slowly drifting away from her _5 centimeters per second._

"Eeeeeek!"

The nun in white habitat was startled suddenly when a hand was placed on her fingers.

Her eyes moved quickly at the boy to whom she had once confessed her love back on July 28th in a hospital room… those Dark Blue Eyes were being covered by his dark hair as he suddenly he gave off a cool and serious aura.

"…"

Index was momentarily stunned at this scene as the spiky haired boy suddenly was being forward towards her.

'_T-Touma! He suddenly is looking a bit scary b-but I kind of want this…'_

The sunlight from the summer sun was passing through the green leaves and falling down upon them like pecks from the nature. The soft wind coming from the lake present in the park gave a cool breeze as the leaves and the light flickered around the both of them.

On the bench they were sitting at… just below the tree, a certain _'Grimoire Library'_ named Index used her _'Perfect Memory' _to capture this entire scene as the wind swayed their hair through the wind and gave small peeks of glistening blue eyes looking at her.

She was waiting for this moment… for a long, long time… as she started to have reddening cheeks and cloudy eyes and closed her eyes in a half lidded manner with closing her lips as she started to get her head closer to the boy named 'Kamijou Touma'.

As for the boy who started to give off the hot eye candy aura he had already started to move closer to the nun in response to her actions…

A High School Boy and a Silver haired nun got closer as they tried to bring in the physical contact which was required in this atmosphere…

Then… the nun's body tightened up at the action taken by the boy himself to bring their happiness to a closure.

"…"

What happened actually you're asking?

"Here Index! You actually wanted my ice cream too right? After all you finished off that large Special Ice Cream which totally emptied my entire funds (excluding the money given by Hokaze-san) for this month!"

The lame looking spiky haired boy brought his ice cream closer to the nun's face as he used his other hand to scratch his hair like a typical idiot would do.

Congratulations Kamijou Touma…

You have unlocked '_Densest Boy of the Century - Life Achievement Trophy'_.

"Uubbb… AHAhahahaha… Ohohohoho… Stop it! Hahahaha… re… really Touma you are the Best!"

Index started to hold her stomach in pain as she started to laugh out continuously at the stupidity of the boy as he entirely destroyed her illusion she had created out of the romance filled atmosphere and made it into a slice of life comedy scene.

She should have expected this before… but even if she was angry she was still glad… after all it was these kinds of moments which defined the boy named Touma.

'_My Touma'_

She calmed down and gave out her most heartfelt smile at the boy who had saved her life and promised to protect her.

"_Hai_ Touma!"

She used her hands to grab the ice cream… but her fingers intertwined with his hands.

"Ah!"

"Touma! Why did you let the ice cream fall?"

Unfortunately their fingers touching each other had involuntarily made Kamijou-kun get embarrassed. After all our _Nichijou no Index-san_ was a cute petite bodied girl who was quite attractive if you observed her closely.

'_Her fingers were soft…'_

'_Wait…'_

"W-WAIT INDEX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The boy shouted loudly at the action the cute and naïve nun was doing at present.

"What? It is a sin to waste food Touma! God won't give mercy to those kinds of people."

A pair of big green eyes explained her reasoning to the Dark Blue ones.

"I can understand that but… it has fallen down… and now it's dirty."

"But Touma… it did not touch the ground at all so… it's still edible right?"

The spiky haired boy mentally face palmed at the nun's ignorance and naivety.

What was the place where the ice cream had fallen you ask?

Why of course…

The Silver haired Sister got down on her knees and properly positioned her nun's habitat. And then used her soft little hands to spread open the Healthy High School Boy's legs apart and used one finger to twirl her silver colored long hair bangs behind her ears as she opened her mouth and one could see her saliva which was dripping out of her tongue.

Her eyes were closed and a red tinge was present on her cheeks…

"Oh no! Stop it Index-A… AAAaaaaaaa!"

While he was trying to stop the girl to commit such an indecent act in a public park due to the fact that the Ice Cream had fallen on a boy's most private part which represented a man's masculinity and was an essential component to continue the existence and survival of one's bloodline and the survival of the species.

I don't need to name the sector but you get that right?

As for his shout… he was too late to stop Index to finally gobble down on the Ice Cream on one bite and thus in reflex ended up grabbing Index's head and pushing it down further between his legs instead of pushing her away.

The coldness of the Ice Cream and the actions of a girl doing in his lower heathens region ended up making him give out a loud moaning.

"!"

He clamped down on his mouth at the sound he had made and the fact that he went away with this… he was so much cursed with misfortune.

'_FUKOU DA'_

If the other boys heard about this and heard his words coming out from his mouth… they would be out for his blood to call this special Fan service event as misfortune. But alas… it is the _'Kami-yan Disease'_ bearer.

"Thank you for the meal Touma!"

The nun called Index gave a child like smile as if she was given a tasty candy to eat by the boy she loves.

But the boy was presently near death's door… he was sweating highly at the scene in front of him.

While Index was thanking him with bits of white cream stuck around her lips to create a Nuclear Level Disaster Misunderstanding for observers who were looking at them.

Observers…

More like Death Bringers as Men and Boys were either jealous of the boy getting that kind of treatment from such a cute young foreign girl, the men were seething with rage and wanted to commit a murder of the spiky haired boy who suddenly made them feel so much left behind and inadequate.

As for the women they were looking with cold eyes at the filth that had made a young girl do these kinds of things in broad daylight. While the school girls started to steam and turn red with weak knees at the sight.

As for the children…

"Mom! Mom!"

"What are _Onii-chan_ and _Onee-chan_ doing?"

"Shh… don't look!"

He was dead… surely dead…

He could see the people who had stopped in their tracks to look at the both of them. Funnily it seemed as if time itself had stopped in Academy City.

Slowly… people started bringing out their phones to call Anti-Skill to eliminate this evil present in this society.

Dear old Misfortune filled Touma-kun could see a vision! A Vision! Which involved several Anti-Skill Officers pointing their rifles at him as he was handcuffed and his face covered up to be taken to the Anti-Skill Reformatory to be disciplined roughly in a physical manner and a red mark along with his name on the criminal records to be presented in his Identification.

There was only one way to prevent this from happening…

So now the boy who fought numerous battles once again stood up and made a serious expression.

Now clench your fists as you once again fight for yourself and protect the smile of an innocent girl.

Grab Index and…

**RRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!**

Just like any criminal would do… an innocent person does the same.

He was running like a mad man with Index being carried like a sack of rice as he made his way out of the District.

Two Hours later…

"Haaaaa… Haaaaa… Haaaaa..."

He was hungry, injured, fatigued and out of breath after the whole ordeal.

Index was looking up at the evening skies from the railings as she watched the sun setting down and a orange hue cover the sky along with the moon coming out with stars twinkling like diamonds in the skies.

"Wooooo! Touma! Touma! Look up there at the various constellations which can be used for Zodiac Astrology and thus using those signs one can use magic along with… chatter… chatter… chatter…"

The boy just blocked out the nun's sounds and was contemplating another jump off the railings off this mountain.

The windmills around the city rotated at a steady pace as the city lights started to glow out and created a city of twinkling stars on Planet Earth to collaborate with the stars in the evening skies…

"…"

"…"

Both the nun and the boy became quite and decided to enjoy the moment together.

"Touma?"

"Hmm?"

Index decided to break the silence by calling out his name softly.

The sky was getting darker and the sun's setting rays only lighted up half their faces as they looked at each other from the place from where one could enjoy the skies full of fireworks as they lit up during the _Daihaseisai_ Festival.

A white feather passed in between them as the wind started blowing a cool stream.

"Y-You… you have always run off to save other people and reach out your hand to do deeds impossible by anyone…"

"What are you saying Index?"

The boy smiled and gave his response.

"I am not some hero you are making your words sound out to me. I just help them out of their small incidents… they do amazing things themselves much better than me. I am just a normal High School Boy you can find anywhere and what my actions entail are something anyone would do if they were in my position. So it's not really a big deal…"

"…"

Green Eyes stared at the Dark Blue ones of the boy as it gave an expression saying _'Really? After everything has happened are you still living in ignorance?'_

"Haaaaaa"

The sound of long sigh came out of Index.

'_But still that's the Touma I know.'_

"You really don't know how many people are in debt to you… like you… and respects you… mutter… mutter…"

"What?"

"N-Nothing!"

The silent muttering of the nun in white habitat was lost on Touma as he stood in front of her waiting for a proper response.

"Touma… you won't leave me right like ever? RIGHT?"

Index suddenly raised her voice as she stepped up closer to the boy while holding her hands as if asking for her prayers to be heard.

"…"

Really? Asking this boy… this curse present as an existence on this planet to be with her forever? Did the Silver haired nun go insane?

The Gods above had already made sure that the innocent girl's pleas will not be heard at all and started laughing at the stupid scene.

After all they had already set up the rules of this Universe.

Every existence in this Universe was born to die.

Even Planets die… stars die…

(Even Black Holes die after trillions of years due to the actions of entropy and Hawking Radiation Theory but that's for another day…)

"I had promised to protect you right Index? And therefore I plan to follow it through to the end."

The boy brought his right hand down on the crying girl's head and started rubbing her like a pet.

"And come on! I might sometimes leave you alone for longer periods of time but you know what happens in the end?"

The crying girl could not stop her tears falling through her cheeks… as she knew the answer already, but craved for the words to come out of his mouth.

"I always return…"

"…back to me."

She finished his sentence as she closed the distance between the both of them and put her arms around him… in return Touma embraced the crying nun in his arms to show affection towards the girl he vowed to protect… something which invoked an emotion in his heart… something… belonging to the previous Kamijou Touma.

"Till death do us apart."

The sun came down the horizon as both of them said the same stanza off a certain ceremony one could entirely think of it as a lifetime confession.

Long shadows were formed off the couple standing near the railings and embracing each other as the last glimmering lights of the setting sun gave an orange hue towards the end of the day.

The cries of a boy and a girl could be heard in the beautiful night sky with the stars shining above them, as they were not meant to live forever with each other.

The least the souls up there in the skies could do was shower them with their blessings… whatever small it was.

Stars, twinkling like diamonds in the sky.

So close to each other… yet hundreds of miles apart…

Life has a start… and an end…

We are born alone… and we die alone…

But as long as we live… we meet various people… family… friends… rivals… and that special someone who gives a meaning to one's life.

And love gives us happiness in this vast and wonderful world and serves as an inspiration for the children who come after…

– _Forever Yours –_

– _Kamijou Touma –_

* * *

**Epilogue: Under a Starry Sky – A_Gift_For_You**

"You… Okay now Index?"

"Yes. Touma."

The Walking Church wearing Sister rubbed off the tears from her cheeks and eyes like a child who was getting sleepy.

The High School Boy and the Silver haired nun looked out at the cityscape as the evening turned into night while holding their hands.

A Small and smoother hand of Index were presently holding Touma's firm but surprisingly softer than expected hand as they were cherishing this moment.

Then the Big Green Eyes of the cute and adorable nun turned towards the Spiky Haired Boy.

"Touma~"

"Hmm?"

The Boy looked at the nun and suddenly felt her heart beating faster at the once in a lifetime occurring scene.

The girl's eyes were glittering with lights from the reflection of the city… so did his.

'_It's now or never'_

The cute little nun brought her fingers to the sides of the boy's cheeks and slowly brought his head down towards her.

And she stood tip toe and closed her eyes as she angled her head…

And finally a kiss occurred.

In the night sky a meteor shower occurred at the exact same moment behind them as if a rhythm of a song started to play.

Beautiful lights like shooting stars made it look like as if the lovers who could never be together showered the both of them with blessings… so that at least they get to live happily what others could not which was the harsh sense of reality placed by laws of the Universe.

She pulled away her lips from his cheeks and looked at a flustered young boy who was not meeting her eyes… can't be helped… she was also totally red and steam was coming out off her head as she was touching her lips and her mind went into overdrive.

'_I really kissed Touma! I really kissed Touma! I might need to confess my sins to the Holy Father!'_

(Though it was innocently on his cheeks… little Index-san)

"Meeeeoooouuuuu"

The sound of a cat was heard.

"Huh?"

"Sphynx!"

The particular cat really came in at the best moment… or the worst moment depending on an individual's perspective.

It was giving a look was like, '_By the time you two finally got together'_.

"It's not what it looks like!"

"It's not what it looks like!"

Their responses only gave credibility to the cat who acted as high and mighty as if it got hold of quite a good amount of black mail material.

"K-Kamijou-san I really did not see anything!"

The sound of a maid sitting on a cleaning robot while covering her eyes but peeking through the fingers suddenly revealed her presence from behind some trees.

"M-Maika-chan, r-really nothing happened at all! Index is totally a kid and underdeveloped so please don't say anything about this to that **BAASSSSTTTTAAARRRDDDDDD!**"

He tried his best to stop the short black haired girl in the maid uniform from running away and giving that backstabbing _nyaa-nyaa_ bastard more material to blackmail him to be sent on some other ridiculous Magic Side Event.

On a typical single player campaign set on the hardest difficulty.

"**TTTTOOOOOOOOUUUUUM MAAAAAAA! ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY CHEST IS SMALL AND UNDERDEVELOPED? YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED BY THE HOLY FATHER GRRR AAAA!"**

The same old routine of the predator level nun grabbing the poor and hungry boy and chomping down on his spiky haired head with her sharpened teeth gave only one outcome.

"**GYAAAAAAAAAA! FUKOOOOUUUUUUU DAAAAAAAAAAAA!?"**

The shouts could be heard… mostly the cries of the boy.

"…"

It was the beginning of dawn on the other side of the Globe.

London.

The City of Magic

And while the morning skies were just small hues of red on the light blue sky of the early morning sun there were stars which could be visible from here too as it would be only a moment of time before they too faded away.

Then besides the river of Thames was a famous landmark known by many.

The Big Ben

Atop the clock there was someone sitting down and quietly looking at the still sleeping city.

He put a can of black coffee beside him after drinking it and stretched out his right hand to catch something.

A small white feather which slowly fell in his hands…

There were white bandages around his arms… and his head… he was wearing a simple uniform with only a white shirt but no other cloth to warm him in the cold mornings of U.K.

He smiled down at the feather and then brought it closer towards his lips…

And gave it a blow to fly away with the winds… the boy then stood up and moved behind himself as he back tracked to slowly fall down the edge of the structure while smiling.

His spiky black hair started to rough up due to the winds from the fall taking place… and his bandages were moving around.

And then for a moment he glowed with a calming white light and shattered like a glass into a whole lot of similar white feathers as it got carried up by the winds towards whatever direction it takes him.

'_Good job… Kamijou Touma.'_

* * *

**[IMPORTANT INFORMATION]**

* * *

– **AUTHOR'S NOTES ****–**

**KYAAAAAAA! What a chapter! Full of comedy, drama, emotions, slice of life scenes, romance and a tiny bit of Ecchi (Wink) only for you!**

**Finally my first chapter has been finished… may be… but still it was a great journey. So how did you like it my cute little readers?**

**Like it and post your opinions.**

**Doesn't matter if you like it or not… every word counts for me to improve.**

**(Ara, Ara!)**

**I of course started the story with **_**'Kamijou Touma'**_** and **_**'Misaka Mikoto'**_** but after skipping a major part of the story I moved it towards **_**'Index Librorum Prohibitorum'**_** and her demand for food! I also added a little flair with bringing **_**'Shirai Kuroko'**_** and **_**'Hokaze Junko'**_** into the story and then showing **_**'Accelerator'**_** and **_**'Last Order'**_** snippets for a moment and finally our dear old '**_**Shokuhou Misaki'**_** to create the ultimate curry blend one could ever possibly think of! All major characters were taken from –**

**A Certain Magical Index, A Certain Scientific Railgun, Railgun Spinoff - Astral Buddy and A Certain Scientific Accelerator which is of course being aired right now!**

**(Of course it's being aired since July 12****th**** 2019)**

**Saw all first three episodes and it's going at a normal pace of course… not like the rush J.C. Staff did when trying to Animate Index Season III. But what's done is done… I just hope they do the Accelerator anime good enough… then I of course can't wait to see the Railgun Season III anime based during the **_**Daihaseisai **_**Sports Festival Arc when **_**'Misaka Mikoto'**_** surpasses Level 5 to get to 5.1… then 5.2… 5.3… and then a big explosion, an amazing punch and the **_**'TOARU UNIVERSE'**_** rarest of the rare scenes involving the eight different dragon heads emerging from **_**Kamijou Touma's **__**Right Hand**_** (Oops! Spoiler Alert!)**

**Tee-Hee! I am so clumsy!**

**(Wink)**

**Anyways an Astral Buddy anime will also be great right? It will be as cute as cuddling Kill Bear.**

**And a ghost, BOOO!**

**But the Real God Level, Mind Blowing and Outstanding Anime will be when J.C. Staff finally takes up its slack and releases the 'New Testament Series up to NT 10'.**

**(Sighing while looking at you)**

**Still… New Testament 22 Reverse/Rebirth was entirely a different approach. Kazuma Kamachi works are really disappointing towards the end… but the fact that they disappoint the kind of happy ending we actually wanted from it is the main reason it makes us crave for the next Volume of the Series.**

**It's been more than 15 years since 'Toaru Majutsu no Index' had started… who knows what lies beyond all of these.**

**Option A. Series ends dramatically with NT 22 R/R.**

**Option B. Series continues on for another 15 years.**

**And last but not the least…**

**If you loved my cute story which is later going to span over 1,000,000 words (at minimum Heaven) as I keep updating and start working on more than 20 Fan Fiction Stories I have been requested to write about… I require some sort of compensation.**

**Of course not to worry my 'Kawaii Readers' all I need from you is to invite more people into the 'TOARU Fan Fiction Site' and by downloading the 'Fan Fiction App' on your Smart Phones!**

**Also the more people follow me on my Fan Fiction Stories and tag my stories as Favorites… I think it would me a 50% compensation of my services… The other 50% would encompass involving if all the readers and followers of my stories review each chapter thoroughly and give their honest opinion for me to understand a readers' mindset (though I am a reader myself) and thus it would motivate me to write and update more chapters and put in new stories for you to enjoy reading and find satisfaction in my works of art.**

**After all… the more customer demands… the more I will provide for you.**

**So therefore just don't read my stories and leave me alone stranded.**

**Hold my hand and give me your thoughts on my works…**

**Who knows… we may cross paths in real life one day.**

**All we need is a **_**'MIRACLE'**_**.**

**Be Compassionate.**

**Be Human.**

**So… do you want to know what happens next in this exciting new story?**

**Promote it and invite your friends to enjoy it with me.**

* * *

– **TO UNLOCK THE NEXT CHAPTER**** – **

**Tag it as your Favorites, Follow the story Progress, And send me more Reviews Yay!**

**(Or more if you can)  
**

* * *

– **A Certain Magical & Scientific 'Girls' Project **–

– **TOARU 'Girls' PROJECT**** –**

– **Rajarshi Sarkar**** –**


	2. Chapter 002: Misaka Mikoto

**Chapter 002: Misaka Mikoto**

Release Date: 30 August 2019

**A few fun filled and cute words from the Author:**

**TOARU! TOARU! TOARU!**

**It's been a real adventure (with misfortune) writing the 'GIRLS' project and 'Gods & Demons' side by side while giving my summer exams… and finally starting my college degree course. Anyways, I thank all of you for your patience and dedication towards my story.**

**I have received many interesting reviews it seems…**

**Well! Here are my responses to you!**

**Agent Nine – I am happy that it was fun! And Harem Members… they will be around with the story.**

**Aminadab Brulle – Yup! Hokaze Junko enters the story in the very first chapter! First Time in the Fan-Fiction Universe by me! Yay!**

**Fortitude501 – Eh… I definitely know that Index-san and Touma-kun loves each other no matter what! Looking at them reminds me of that classic romantic-comedy couple! And about mature women, definitely can't deny the looks of Oriana Thomson, Shokuhou Misaki and Kanzaki Kaori. But I think that's just Touma being Touma!**

**shiroryuu012 – I still can't get what is off… help me.**

**whwsms – Wow! You definitely nailed it! And 'Touma x Harem' in my story means fun and antics only! Of course Touma-kun will commit to one woman… but that's what makes it so competitive! (In my story, not in the light novels) Ha! S.O.P. and you still didn't get the person at the end? (sigh) Well enjoy my new chapter!**

**felixiglesias8 – It's just Touma being Touma! Well… here's my story!**

**Mr. X – Only non-Harem members are punched to be added into his Harem. Other than that he gets beaten up by his (unofficial) harem members nearly everyday!**

**Anti-Mage29 – Found you through UNDER_LINE (or bugs) I spread in the air (or uploaded in the NET). So kind of like 'Misaka Mikoto' finding you out (or 'Yuno Gasai' stalking you down).**

**BlueJack22 – Not Fake… my friend. It is the original Touma covered in white bandages! The Touma in Academy City is the one born after July 28 and going through all the adventures in the light novels… here he is just a memory with a semi-permanent body made of feathers of an Angel (or Dragon) the story is progressing…**

**ArmoredCoreNineBall – L-Look at the story **_**B-Baka! **_**I can feel your eyes… your eyes… a-ahem! A-Anyways it seemed you liked me… I mean liked my story! YES MY STORY! Thanks for wishing me luck! (I need pounds of it)**

**CrossFaded – Don't worry Touma of course is interested in a single woman relationship. This story revolves around Touma's various adventures and interactions with school girls, mature women, college girls, Ojou-sans, mothers, younger sisters, older women, pregnant women (really?) and all other genres of the female species who is not immune to the 'Kami-yan Disease'. Basically it's for fun and being lighthearted cuteness.**

**tsun – Err… actually Shokuhou Misaki might belong to Kamachi… but the bulling might be of my own making… Tee-Hee! And you liked Index? Finally… my hard work paid off.**

**NeoShadows – Finally a real badass! It seems you really pointed out and told about what you liked about the story in details. Mikoto, Index, Junko, Misaki and finally the ending scene. But you missed Accelerator and Last Order! Also it should be 'succeeding' Kamijou Touma. And here's my new chapter you have been waiting for!**

**linkjames24 – Othinus? Yup! She will enter the story with a bang! Wait for it…**

**Herox100 – Of course… here's your dessert.**

**MrQuestionMark – Of course it seems that there is too much darkness spreading around so I decided to bring in light in the form of slice-of-life romantic comedy route with girls. Yay! Also I am thankful that someone likes the 'Touma x Index' pairing. Really… it's like ignoring the girl who confessed to you when you opened your eyes for the first time (due to memory loss mind you) and many people don't invest in this character pairing. So just like Touma… I just saved the pairing anyone could if they try.**

**awardedall – Kamijou Touma (pre-memory loss version)**

**xaxiel1572 – Amount of girls… why not the entire Female Species!? HA! HA! HA! (Women blushing at my statement with labored breaths… while Men are loading their guns and swords to strike me down with furious red eyes)**

**Sirius962 – I think Touma's Harem is the only Harem in the entire anime, manga and light novel series where they have their own story, own adventures and own destinies rather than sticking up with the main character. So, I think TOARU really is tolerable as it really does not look like a Harem at all.**

**Well then let's continue…**

* * *

**A Certain Magical & Scientific 'Girls' Project**

**TOARU 'Girls' PROJECT**

**Chapter_002: Misaka_Mikoto**

* * *

It was summer… the sound of waves singing a choir together enchanted the atmosphere into a sense of calm and peace which made one feel as if the shining water around them and the sweet air flowing with the wind danced together with the tune happily.

The Sun above in the beautiful blue sky was also out today to have some fun by giving a warm light being cast upon the Earth as a blessing to the cute people having fun on the sands.

Where is this beautiful paradise you ask?

'_DENGEKI ISLAND'_

It was a beautiful tropical and sunny island with palm trees and resorts in the Pacific being the latest destination for the Academy City students to have a taste of leisure.

…or in this case you could just observe young and beautiful school girls in various kinds of colorful swimsuits whether it's a one-piece or a two-piece swimsuit playing around on the white beaches of the island or swimming around in the sea for some fun or playing with the water by sprinkling them on each other.

It was literally a paradise full of school girls in swimsuits… but most of all they were majorly shy and were kind of hormone driven when it came into the matters of men as for them due to their young age and being overall pure maidens who didn't interact with boys or men that much due to them being mostly from the all-girls schools from the _'School Garden'_.

It was basically a realm that mortals dreamt of and finally… after a millennia mankind had stepped his foot into this beautiful Utopia.

Finally, mankind reached enlightenment!

Ogling at the young and cute girls along with the smell of their fragrance coming from their fresh skin was everything a man needed to cry out towards God for the blessings provided to them, and give out eternal gratitude towards their mothers who gave them life to finally live the moment for which they were born into this World to have their share of living to the fullest with such young and innocent girls.

Now was the time for a man to be confident and masculine enough to catch the interest of the girls around them… but now that there was such a large amount of schoolgirls having fun around in the beach it was a cakewalk. And who knows if multiple girls swarm around the man to have a taste of him due to their teenage driven hormones?

Now was the time to make sure that all the love and romance present in the air in this wonderful tropical island is utilized to its fullest… so hold your head up high and savor the taste of this paradise and find happiness for all the misfortunate things that happened in your life.

It was the time to find the most pleasurable experience by enjoying the lifestyle in this island.

But here came a complication…

There was only one boy present in this tropical island full of girls…

Yes, that's right…

_**ONE BOY!**_

Only one boy ended up being the luckiest person on the entire planet to enjoy this once in a lifetime event.

Anger, Frustration, Pain, Sadness, Inferiority and Insanity were the various forms of emotions going through the hearts and minds of all mankind as they felt that somehow somewhere a certain spiky haired boy ended up taking away their dreams away from them.

"Such Misfortune…"

And to top off that he even has the audacity to call such a chance to have breathtaking young school girls in his arms as Misfortune?

It's time to stop all the wars and fights based off greed, power, ethnicity, religion or political matters for now.

Earth is on the brink of an apocalypse.

So, RISE UP ALL OF MANKIND!

IT'S TIME TO UNITE AGAINST A COMMON ENEMY TO ENSURE THE SURVIVAL OF OUR SPECIES AS A WHOLE!

**MANKIND IS ON THE BRINK OF A MASS LEVEL EXTINCTION!**

But the world ignored these pleas… which will later lead to its downfall…

– _The 'Kami-yan' Disease –_

– _The epidemic which made Womankind commit to a single boy. –_

"Hmm…"

The sound of humming came out off a spiky haired boy as he was quietly lying down and enjoying the sunlight falling over his body.

He was at peace…

Why?

Because he was not exactly present at the beach to enjoy his time with the girls like a certain blue haired pervert would do but instead was quite a considerable distance away from the island and was sleeping on an olive green colored rubber boat having a white _Judgment Insignia_ on it for some reason.

Somewhere _'A Certain Scientific Teleporter'_ was not amused.

But he did not care about it at all… His hands were under his head to cushion himself as he quietly slept away from certain people (or girls) hunting him like a prey.

But he was in for a very dangerous event in his life due to his running away from the island.

"…"

He was unaware that something was coming closer towards him.

It was deep under waters but was closing in on him as it observed a boat floating over the water surface with the smell of a human off it.

_Tasty Human…_

Some smooth and silky pink colored elongations started to crawl up the sides of the boat.

The weather was amazing and yet there was only going to be something misfortunate occurring to the boy who considered staying off the _Dengeki Girls Island_ was a fortunate thing.

Maybe this is what people call _karma._

It was slowly but surely that he started to feel something cooling and fleshy thing starting to wrap around him…

"Eh? EHHHH?"

He was startled when he opened his eyes and his mind nearly broke as he looked down at his body… his face looked comical though.

His Dark Blue Eyes could only anticipate what was going to happen next as he started fearing for his life.

His eyes widened…

Why?

'_Tentacles'_

Slimy and Soft Tentacles of a Squid like species was crawling out of the waters and started to patch up itself around the unfortunate boy's limbs.

And the boy kind of snapped…

"**AAAAAAHHHhhhaaaaaa!"**

He was practically moving around his arms and limbs

"Ehi hi. Hihi hihi hihi hi~"

The sound of a cute feminine voice could be heard in the air.

"**H-HELP! SOMEONE HELP! I HAVE BEEN CAU-AH! Eeee-umph!"**

His words got caught in his throat as he felt something behind his back… something soft and squishy.

"Eh? You stopped screaming _Imagine Breaker_? Oh… you feel them no?"

The boy was embarrassed and his cheeks were turning red as he felt two big and soft cushions had pressed itself against his bare back.

Two slender and smooth hands of a young girl wrapped up itself around his neck.

"Mou~ not so confident are you now right?"

A curvy light pink face of a small girl with alluring proportions of her body and having rainbow-colored hair touched her cheek with the boy and started rubbing it.

"Kh! Y-You… YOU… What was your name again?"

The boy being physically molested by a sweet pink girl with tentacles which gives off an appearance of magazines not meant for children gave out his response of the pleasurable abuse with style~

"…"

The pink translucent girl stopped her adult rated activities with the boy.

"H-Hey…"

The boy still red due to the sudden full body _tentacles_ abuse called out to the girl who suddenly got silent while still pressing her cheeks against him.

"Y-You… **YOU! HIYAAA!**"

In a comical way just like a girl brings out a 1000 pound heavy hammer from under her skirt to strike down upon her perverted crush who ogled at other girls… dear old Kamijou Touma (after all he fought a certain Magic God for billions of years) was pushed down on the boat and was attacked or… you could say wrapped up in the girl's tentacles spreading out from behind her.

"Y-You! I am the Great (artificial) Demon Qliphah Puzzle 545! You forgot how you grabbed my chest back in England?"

The cute pink demon moved over in front of Touma who still was pinned down by her pink tentacles acting as tails coming out off her swimsuit.

Wait… swimsuit?

Kamijou Touma felt his body heat rising in embarrassment as a small and petite yet well endowed cute demon was so close into his visual range.

Basically… (Fre nda Style~)

The High School Boy could feel her physically… as she was sitting atop him wearing a red floral patterned two-piece (bikini) swimsuit and spread out her legs dangerously to give a full view of her curvy body and assets as she started lightly punching the boy with slight tears in her eyes as she was being cast away like a background character.

It's not fair right?

The Cute Pink Demon finally made her debut! She can't be forgotten so fast!

But the spiky haired High School boy you can find anywhere had already started to feel dizzy in his mind. After all the view of a translucent pink demon with thin wings poking out off her back was presently quite alluring.

He did not feel it back in England due to various serious issues… but now at this moment near a sunny tropical island and on a boat where a girl was sitting atop boy… along with tentacles still making the scene an adult rated one was making his teenage hormones active.

"HUMAN!"

The sound of an angry girl sounding like a wife who caught her husband heating on her with another woman shouted out.

"O-Othi-chan! This isn't what it looks like, I swear!"

"_Urusai!" (Shut up!)_

And thus finally the Former Magic God stepped upon the battlefield…or you could say a rubber boat… by coming out of Touma's bag containing sunscreen and _Strange Juices._

"You… YOU INSOLENT DEMON! HE IS A GOD'S PROPERTY! MY PROPERTY! DAMN IT!"

A War cry was heard from the palm sized Othinus who jumped to attack the Demon who was molesting (it was enjoyable to watch though) the spiky haired Kamijou-san.

It was quite a weird sight where the 'Artificial Demon' was straddling the 'Invisible Demon' and a certain former Magic God was jealous of it… after all she was his under stander right?

And thus when a God and Demon cross paths… a boy named Kamijou Touma ends up being the misfortunate boy being in the middle of this.

"**No-NO! NOOOOOO!"**

The boy pleaded out… not towards the God but instead towards the Demon who grinned and used her tentacle like tails to overturn the small rubber boat over the waters.

"AHHH!"

"NOOO!"

"Hee! Hee!"

The sounds of screaming and laughing were heard along with laughter as all three of them fell into the water.

"…"

_Qliphah Puzzle 545_ felt a bit worried. She made sure that Touma couldn't touch her with his right hand or else it won't be pretty but why were the boy and the doll shaped former Magic God not yet resurfacing?

"HAAA!"

"Aaaa!"

'_Oh there they were…'_

The spiky haired boy somehow grabbed the overturned rubber boat and suddenly started growling.

He just wanted a nap… A NAP! Yet it seemed that the Universe was out to get him again!

Othinus was sitting over his head like a certain Chibi Index-san and was looking sharply at the Pink Demon whose body proportions for some reason even exceeded hers even if she was in her full size. It irritated her.

But the one on the edge of a cliff was a spiky haired boy whose hair covered up his eyes…

"HEE! HEE! HEE! HEE HEE!"

"H-Human?"

"Eh? Why is he…"

"**A HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

The boy went insane; his mind broke as he looked up towards the sky and started to manically laugh out which even exceeding the laughter of _'A Certain Scientific Accelerator'._

The God and Demon both sweat dropped at this sight.

'_D-Did he lose it completely? Is this all it took to break his mind?'_

It seems her sadistic tendencies were still a part of her as it suddenly started to resurface.

'_S-Scary! I think I know now why Master respects him… he… he really stands above us all.' _

The cute pink Demon floating in the air suddenly felt the new Superintendent sitting back in Academy City felt like a normal fellow when comparing him to this sight in front of her eyes.

"Eh… what's that sound?"

It was spoken by none other than our petite nun called Index who was playing on shallow waters along with Misaka Imouto who was sitting on a cute rubber tube.

Somewhere else a group of four beautiful girls wearing swimsuits felt as if something is going to happen as they looked up in the sky from the swimming pool they were at in the Resort.

They were ITEM.

"K-Kuroko!"

On the beach Misaka Mikoto somehow pulled herself out from the embrace of the certain teleporter as a flower headed girl and a long haired girl with a flower on her head tried to lighten the mood.

"T-Tatemiya-san!"

A certain purple haired girl with a well endowed body and having assets which would make any man fall for her cute and embarrassed _waifu_ face cried out holding her swimsuit.

"I hope T-Touma will like it…"

A Saint wielding a long Japanese Sword looked at herself in the mirror as she watched if her swimsuit fit her properly and was attractive enough to call in the attention of a certain someone.

It was suffice to say that today was going to be an adventure!

* * *

**[IMPORTANT INFORMATION]**

* * *

**The Chapter is still in progress…as I could not finish it yet so it will be updated at regular intervals…**

**Also this isn't even the Prologue! So you can understand why I need some time right?**

**Sorry again… blame 'Js06' for this weirdness. But support him too.**

**Though it seems Qliphah Puzzle 545 makes her debut in Fanfiction for the first time through my story right?**

**Enjoy! And wait as I keep updating this chapter as it's not finished yet.**

* * *

– **A Certain Magical & Scientific 'Girls' Project **–

– **TOARU 'Girls' PROJECT **–

– **Rajarshi Sarkar **–


End file.
